Crisscrossing Memories
by DarkForgiveness
Summary: Ratchet, the youngest split spark twin of Wheeljack, find himself near breaking point when his brother and spark bonded is brought to the hospital he works at near death's door. Ratchet nearing collapse struggles with memories of a very painful past.
1. Chapter 1

This has been bothering me for quite a while and since I'm placing my OP stories on Hiatus for the moment, this one will take its update place. This story will be based on Wheeljack and Ratchet, the prologue is just a taste of what's it about. It'll focus on the entirety of their past together. From Sparklings to the current prologue. Their past story will circumference the first 6 -7 chapters and will include a lot of angst. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.

The warning and story notes will be listed below:

**Pairing: Wheeljack x Ratchet**

**Rating: NC 17**

**Warnings: mech/mech smut, spark sex, sticky sex and EM play violence, sparkling abuse, mechpreg, incest and sparklings. Some OC's but they are never explored in detail. **

_Units:_

Astrosecond - 0.05 seconds

Nanoklik - 1 second

Klik - 1 minute

Breem - 8 minutes

Joor - 1 Hour

Cycle 18 Hours

Orn - Day

Metacycle - 6 years

Vorn - 83 years

Stellar Cycle - 83 Vorns

Chapter notes:

"..." Talking

**"..."** Comm. line

_Thoughts_ or_ Emphasis_ on a word/ memory recall or disjointed thoughts

~...~ Medical Hardline

_**::Lovers::**_ Spark Bond/Twin bond

'...' Private comm.

All that aside my Duckies, please enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you enjoy it:

* * *

><p>"All available medical staff please report to the Emergency Ward. I repeat all available medical staff please report to―"Ratchet: CMO of the current skeleton staff of the Iconian Hospital jerked from his light recharge, several datapads and medical reports crashing to the ground in a harsh noise in Ratchet's hurry to get up. His silver chevron scraping against the desk and sending a mixed signal of pleasure and pain across his intensely tuned sensor net. Shaking his helm to clear his processor before he rushed towards the emergency call. His pedesteps harsh as he hurried through the corridors to the get to the Emergency Ward. His spark fluttering in his chest frantically; seeking out the bond he shared with his split spark twin ― Wheeljack. Whenever the Emergency ward was activated in the time of instability Ratchet always checked his bond to see if his beloved brother was on the other end of that bonded link. If he was alright...<p>

_**::'Jack! 'Jack! Please answer me! WHEELJACK!::**_ Panic slammed into Ratchet an astrosecond later when Wheeljack didn't answer his frantic cries. His pedesteps faltered as his left servo curled above his spark chamber. Cherry red servos trembling slightly whilst the Medic fought with his over fraught emotions. Servos' trembling when he realized the connection was slammed shut purposely and he couldn't even_ feel_ a touch of Wheeljack's familiar and overwhelming presence.

_**::'Jack! Please! ANSWER ME!::**_ Skidding to halt outside the doors Ratchet barely had enough patience to wait for the doors to hiss open and allow him inside.

"What the frag is going on here?" Ratchet shouted, his booming voice stilling most of the medical staff that were scurrying about and prepping several berths for the injured. A frown marred his faceplates as over bright optics struggled to focus on what he supposed to focus on.

"CMO Ratchet, sir! Aren't you off this cycle?" Ratchet's optics narrowed. He was hiding his own panic well from the others.

"It doesn't matter. Now someone please tell what is going on here?" This time there was a minute tremble in his vocalizer and he cut himself off before it could be noticed. His perfect composure of a CMO should never falter he reminded himself softly. He was the highest authority in this medical facility and it wouldn't help his subordinates if he lost it himself.

"We've just received a report of another attack deeper into Iacon; the Science and Engineering buildings have been almost completely demolished. We're waiting for the survivors, two are in critical condition and five others escaped with severe injuries but not spark threatening." Ratchet nearly collapsed, his spark was busy threatening to tear itself apart at the news.

Wheeljack? Could Wheeljack be dying? His anxiety peeked as Ratchet's pedes nearly collapsed from under him. He had warned his brother not to go back to the Science sector, he had been afraid this would happen and now that it had he was more than afraid. Earlier that orn before they had departed ways, Ratchet had a feeling of foreboding in his spark and he had warned Wheeljack that he shouldn't leave for that side of the city. Iacon was almost _always_ under attack these last few orns, the only buildings that were never bombed was the hospital and the science sectors because of the patients and the explosive quality of the science sectors. Ratchet had always thanked Primus for that small mercy but now, even with his hospital overflowing with the injured and dead from the constant aerial assaults and Decepticon revolutionary attacks; that small hope had been shattered. But now―.

"ETA?" Ratchet barked suddenly, he was already moving through the scrambling medics and nurses to check their progress. Sharp and focused optics was hiding the fact that he busy falling apart on the inside.

"One and a half breems." Ratchet nodded stiffly, his optics supervising the scrambling in the Emergency Ward. His internal bond was still reaching out to his brother frantically. Stiff shoulder plates and straight back struts betraying his growing internal panic. When the doors finally hissed open from the outside Ratchet felt his spark freeze completely. His bond flooded with pain and frantic terror. On one of the movable berths laid his brother's mangled form. His chevron of light blue was crushed in, audial indicators a dull grey were dead and non responsive to his frantic calls. This time he was about to sink to the floor in distress, the pain in his spark was bruising him beyond anything he had ever felt before. He was almost completely crippled the more his optics took in.

His brother was covered in processed and unprocessed Energon, his entire chest armour plates were almost completely bent in and covered in soot, blackened metal and Energon. Dark, shuttered optics were unresponsive to any sort of treatment the field medics tried in order to stabilize him. Ratchet's panic stalled when he saw the light glow of his brother's slowing spark pulse from a gap in the armour. There was a pull on his bond, a small plea for help and at that small tug made him fly to his brother. Cherry red servos ran across a dented helm to offer physical comfort for the both of them. Fingers trailed gently over the bent chevron lightly, he would fix it later. He _would_ fix this. Fix everything just like Wheeljack had for him many, many vorn ago in their unhappy, violent past.

"'Jack please, please stay with me." Ratchet pleaded desperately, finally giving into his screaming medical programming. It needed to take over before Ratchet lost it completely and followed his brother and they both died.

"Wheeljack." He murmured softly in comfort again. He didn't think, he just acted. Shoving the rest of the medical team away and taking his brother away from the din of the Emergency Ward. His pedes hurried down the corridor to a prepped operating room. Slamming the door with a burst of data behind him before he scrambled the lock so that his assistants and other medical staff couldn't enter. He needed to do this alone if he was going to save his slit spark twin. Even with his spark breaking and pulsing wildly within his spark chamber. When optics finally settled on the wounds in more detail Ratchet reeled with the information his medical programming alerted him to. Wheeljack was in severe critical condition.

Cherry red servos worked frantically to stabilize Wheeljack's condition; all the while his bond was sending comforting signals and desperate pleas for his brother to stay with him and not go to the Well of Sparks. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't help it.

Leaking Energon lines were clamped, soldered and sealed as efficiently and speedily as possible. A broken fuel pump was mended with skilled and careful movements. Red servos worked frantically to clear the now stuttering intakes of debris and broken components. Dampening sensors as far as he went Ratchet was desperate to lessen the suffering he knew Wheeljack was no likely in at that moment in time even when his systems were in a forced stasis.

When he sort of stabilized the Energon flow and stuttering intakes Ratchet worked on the bent in and almost completely crushed spark chamber. This was the most difficult part as well, Ratchet was well aware that the moment he opened that spark chamber, the spark inside was going to want to extinguish and leave Wheeljack's body because of the pain and desperate injuries he had sustained. He always needed to stabilize a mech's systems first before he could conduct a successful spark transfer to a containment cube.

_**::I know this is going to feel very weird 'Jack but I need you to stay with me and keep yourself calm.:**_: Ratchet pushed over their clamped bond enough to shatter the wall Wheeljack had no likely built to keep him from experiencing the pain the engineer was in. Reeling with the sudden pain that slammed over their bond Ratchet pushed himself so that he could finish the most dangerous part of this operation. Even if he was bearing the brunt of Wheeljack's pain right now.

Preparing charged rods and a proper containment chamber; Ratchet set the charges of the containment chamber to his own spark's familiar configurations and pulse, knowing that Wheeljack's was just like his ― they were spark split twins after all. There was no time for a in-depth scan to prepare the stasis chamber for Wheeljack's spark so Ratchet's used his own spark resonance to prepare the last of the settings. It would be better that way as well, it would be like how a spark merge would feel and help in keeping Wheeljack calm and not panicking in his induced spark stasis.

Extracting the last reserves of his strength, Ratchet charged a containment field whilst working on prying open the last crushed part of Wheeljack's spark chamber. His servos never once stopping in offering a gentle and comforting touch. Cherry red servos dived into the chamber the moment it opened; fingers curling around the bouncing spark possessively to keep it from escaping and fading into nothingness. The moment the containment field wrapped over the spark it pressed against his hand experimentally, almost in a nuzzling fashion. Keeping his servo's ready, Ratchet waited for the spark to settle and get accustomed to the familiar warmth of its split spark twin's touch. It stilled in its fighting and almost purred against Ratchet's servo.

"That's it Wheeljack, stay with me." Ratchet cooed gently, fingers brushing against the jittering spark before he placed it into the containment chamber. Numerous cables and wires running from the engineer on the operating berth to the containment chamber. Processors connected to the spark chamber so that memories and experiences would not be lost and a transfer line directly linked to newly repaired Energon lines to feed the spark until Wheeljack was completely repaired and ready for another transfer.

Exhaustion hit the CMO the moment he stepped back, the doors to the operating room opening at his data burst before he fell against the berth; curling protectively against the containment cube now resting against his servos. Several fully trained medics stormed in, frantically flitting about the patient on the operating berth. Their attention snapping to the CMO now sitting on another clean berth not far away with a spark stasis chamber in his hands protectively.

"R-repair the d-damage. I-I'll monitor his s-spark condition." Ratchet forced from his glitching vocalizer. His brother's white and grey form glinting in the overly bright lights of the operating ward. The sight making his tank roil at the sight of all the damage he had not fixed.

_He was floating, a pleasant but slightly frightening sensation travelled through his essence. Despite the warm, familiar and gentle caress of a presence across his entire spark Wheeljack keened slightly in distress when a disjointed feeling rushed through him. He was cold, but strangely warm and the feeling of Ratchet so close to him was keeping him from his outright panicking. _

_**::R-Ratch? Sweetspark? W-where?::**__ Confusion was the main emotion that now plagued his processors. He felt his bond with his twin and bondmate spark with immense relief and pure exhaustion. He couldn't feel his body and it felt like he was completely enraptured with; his brother being the only one to balance his sudden influx of panic. He reached out for the bond, stroking across it just to make sure it was real and wrapped so completely around him. _

_**::'Jack? Oh thank Primus! I t-t-thought I l-lost you!::**__ Pain, terror and desperation ― he could feel them all crashing through the bond. _

_**::I promised never to leave since Sire; I promised Sweetspark. Would you tell me what's going on Ratchet? I feel very weird...::**__ Wheeljack asked with a slight shudder but nuzzled his brother's presence to try and calm him completely. He knew his little brother tended to panic and withdraw into himself when Wheeljack was injured. In a show of Wheeljack's extreme protective side he cooed in return, offering comfort and acceptance. At his own question he asked he stilled and searched his memory files for an answer to his own question. Only...his entire body felt so _despondent_ to his requests and he could barely manage to make a connection to his memory banks. _

_**::You were caught in a Decepticon Air Raid.::**__ Ratchet's subdued voice began and Wheeljack could swear he felt those gentle servos brush over his spark directly.__** ::I had to do a spark transfer 'Jack. I-I-I a-almost l-lost you.::**__ At Ratchet's panicked wail and pain through their bond Wheeljack opened their connection fully and allowed calm pulses to flow through the link. When Ratchet started to calm Wheeljack tried to come to terms with what was happening. That's why everything felt so strange. His spark was in stasis. _

_**::My Sweetspark you probably worked until you couldn't think anymore. Thank you Ratch for saving my life. I'll always love you, remember that.::**__ He allowed his own concern to cloud his brother's side of the link as he saturated his spark in that emotion and clung to his twin's presence behind him. _

_**::How long Ratch?::**_

_**::Cycle and a half.::**__ Wheeljack expressed his love with as minimal communication he had available before pushing his gratitude into his brother's spark. _

_**::You need to recharge Ratch. Your systems are under strain, I can feel your pain. Please my Sweetspark, rest for a bit. I'm sure your team will be able to do the rest of the work from now on.::**__ Wheeljack pleaded with his younger brother. But he almost knew already that Ratchet wouldn't listen to him; he could feel the pulse of distinctive defiance. _

Optics barely able to keep powered observed assistants and apprentices warily, servos trembling with exhaustion and shortage of fuel. Nestled inside his trembling palms in a containment field was Wheeljack's now calm spark, giving one last check that Wheeljack's systems were repaired correctly and his armour plating was fixed and painted to the colours his twin was known for; he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the delicate transfer. Stepping forward, spark beating erratically in his own spark chamber, Ratchet leaned over the repaired spark chamber; his chevron brushing against his brother's neck cabling in a show in intimate comfort for a moment.

Not one of the other's attending the transfer said anything at the display; they all knew that Wheeljack was Ratchet's twin and bonded, having met the pair enough to know. They shared Ratchet's quarters after all and it wasn't soundproof. Ignoring the intense scrutiny he was under Ratchet placed a kiss on Wheeljack's repaired light blue chevron and dipped his cupped servos into the spark chamber. Deactivating the energy field, Ratchet let the spark in his grasp go. Optics watching patiently for several nanokliks as it glowed brightly before the spark pulsed contentedly and settled back into its casing without fighting. The plates were closing of their own accord that indicated all Wheeljack's systems had synchronized and were working correctly.

The moment Ratchet stepped back his HUD filled with so many warnings that he stumbled back. Pain rippling through his processor at his first release of tension, his pedes gave out from under him and he crashed to the floor harshly. Slamming shut the bond connection to stop Wheeljack from feeling his own pain; Ratchet tried to pull himself up with his servos but was pushed back down by an insistent white and blue servo.

"Ratchet, sir, please lay still for a few kliks. You've been on your pedes for two orns now not even taking a single break. You're systems are shutting down from Energon depletion and pure emotional and physical exhaustion. Please just stay like that until you stabilize, I'll get you some Energon before I get you back to your quarters." Staring at his apprentice with widened optics, Ratchet was about to protest when another sting of pain tore through his processor. Sometimes he wondered if the glitch he had worked so hard to ignore was still flitting through his systems from time to time. It was rearing its helm again now and the sudden pain wasn't something he was used to.

"Thank you Cobalt." Ratchet said softly, his vocalizer hitching when another sting of pain raced through his spinal struts. A charge of current was fritzzing across his optics and whiting them out for a few astroseconds as the glitch attacked his circuits. Luckily Cobalt wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Forcing his trembling servos to take his weight, he pushed himself into a sitting position despite the immense spinning of his processor. Shakily walking over to the free Medical berth in the Recovery Ward, Ratchet sat down, and his almost blind optics resting on his brother's still form where he was in stasis.

"Finnish the whole cube." Cobalt's annoyed voice snapped and Ratchet narrowed his optics at his apprentice but obeyed. The roll of sweet High Grade glided over his glossa pleasantly, heating his systems and stilling the fuel deprivation tremors. After finishing the cube of Energon another one was immediately shoved into his servos. This one was a dull pink colour and the intense smell of silver and ion. Raising an optic ridge at his student in query the CMO didn't drink a drop of it until he got an explanation. He wasn't usually given medical grade.

"Your systems are strained, sir. Drink it. It'll help you get better and then you can come visit your brother." Ratchet gave a reluctant nod. Drinking the bitter tasting Energon with a grimace: immediately his roiling fuel pump settled, his spinning processor ceased and his erratically spluttering spark stilled to a steady, controlled pulse. When Ratchet was sure he would be stable on his pedes again, he stood from where he had been seated and headed over to Wheeljack. The gentle hum of his brother's systems a soothing touch to his processor as he pressed his audial receiver to his brother's spark chamber. The thrum of a steady spark brought the curl to his lips in joy.

_**::Love ya 'Jack.::**_ He purred; their helms resting together chevron to chevron, optic to optic just like when they were younglings seeking comfort from each other. Rubbing their shared chevrons together in a small good bye, Ratchet didn't protest when Cobalt dragged him away from his twin ― he was by now too tired to even put up a fight. The moment tired and tensed back struts hit the berth in his quarters, Ratchet's optics shuttered and he fell into a deep recharge.

_'I'll wake you when Wheeljack is out of stasis, sir.'_ Cobalt left a small message over Ratchet's comm. line before he flitted out of the spacious quarter's ― not knowing if his superior had gotten the message before he fell into recharge.

* * *

><p><em><span>864.4 Stellar Cycles Ago:<span>_

_Small servos twined together, rare split spark twins curled together on the small recharge berth ― a grey chevron rested against a light blue one in a show of comfort. Freshly into their third youngling frames the two had shown remarkable aptitude in picking up things most younglings their age had trouble with. Ratchet ― the youngest ― could already read books on the level of an adult Cybertronian, his little olfactory sensor always buried in a medical journal from the local Kaon Library. His red servos knowingly worked through the procedure of intense repairs and programming whenever he finished a datapad. With his brother already a little inventor, explosions were common in the family home but barely did any harm. The light blue chevron had been bent in and dented more than Ratchet cared to count and it had always been him to work out the dents of a painful injury. That's when Wheeljack had invented a blast mask for himself and audial indicators for when he spoke behind the mask. _

_The youngest keened in his recharge and Wheeljack curled his slightly larger and more bulky body around his brother protectively. A grey chevron pressing into delicate neck cables for a more soothing touch and seeking more intimate contact... _

_"I told you Redcross! I __**told**__ you to get rid of them! I won't come back if they are still here!" A whimper, much more subtle and one not from the twins drifted through the household. The artificial lights flickered on in the home except the twins' room. _

_"They're __**my**__ sparklings Wiper! I carried them, I cannot just give abandon them for __**your**__ convenience. I love them, something you won't understand." A softer, gentler voice hissed venomously. A slew of curses echoed into the night and Ratchet made a terrified sound in the back of his vocalizer. _

_**::Ratchy? Don't listen ok? Just be quiet.::**__ A tiny head nodded but didn't listen to his brother's heeded warning. His tiny body started trembling violently with the shock and memory recall of this particular mech and how it would end up. He needed to be able to hear in case his Carrier got hurt again. The soothing hand brushed across his helm to calm him was slightly helping him but Ratchet and Wheeljack were still __**very**__ afraid of their Sire. _

_"For Primus sake Wiper get out now before I call the Enforcers. You've been banned from this home!" Redcross' voice rose in volume and Ratchet ― who was listening intently― suddenly flinched when there was a screech of metal against metal; Wheeljack's arms tightening around his brother instinctively and instantly. Energon tears sprung to clenched optics, the feeling of panic spreading through systems they were not yet used to. A pained whimper and more sounds of metal being bent and scratched rang loudly through the air. The twins flinched at the sound and Ratchet began to cry instantly. He could tell his Carrier was hurt and he couldn't go to him to help, he couldn't. His sire would come after him and Wheeljack if they did anything to attract attention to themselves. _

_A servo closed over Ratchet's mouth just before his vocalizer started screaming with his carrier's. The bond they shared with Redcross was flooded with pain and a deep shame and humiliation. _

_"NO! Don't Wiper! Stop it! Please! My Sparklings are just there! Please don't do this!" Redcross' terrified cries made both Wheeljack and Ratchet tremble. _

_**::'Jack! Please 'Jack. Have to do something! Carrier's hurt. Please 'Jack! 'JACK!::**__ Ratchet shouted, clearly afraid now that Redcross' noises were sobs of pain; the obscene sounds that they didn't understand drifted through the half cracked door to their berthroom and increased their terror. _

_**::What can we do Ratchy? We're not strong enough...::**__ Wheeljack sounded just as helpless as Ratchet. But when those sounds stopped and heavy footsteps headed their way, Wheeljack pulled Ratchet off of the berth and they crawled underneath it. Ratchet's whimpers quieted because he switched off his vocalizer and fought with his programming. _

_**::Enforcers 'Jack! Like Red Siren said, they're here to help. Comm. them please! Please! 'Jack. Carrier's hurt. Sire's angry at us again.::**__ Ratchet's panicked babbling had Wheeljack reeling as he quickly tried to open a comm. line for the very first time. When he blurted through his comm. in a panicked state both he and Ratchet curled together as tightly as possible. Their Sire's steps were deafening through the small house, the smell of Energon was heavy in the air and both Ratchet and Wheeljack cried because they felt their bond with their Carrier snap. This time Ratchet's wailing keen couldn't be stopped and he cried through the servo clamped over his mouth. _

_**::Ratchy please, please be quiet! Sire hadn't left yet.::** Ratchet whimpered but his cries quieted drastically. His trembling frame however never stilled even when his tears were kissed away by 'Jack and his chevron was rubbed with a comforting servo. _

_'Healer Ratchet? Cobalt to Healer Ratchet.'_ Ratchet jerked violently from a memory flux, his entire body trembling at the remembered terror and pain of that night. His intakes were stuttering with the effort to stabilize his systems again. Even he knew he had gotten precious little rest, the trauma from his past was pushing into his processors again and made him more unstable than before.

_'This is Ratchet; what is it Cobalt?'_ Ratchet asked irritated. His optics coming online as he stumbled towards his private wash racks. His chronometer told him that he had been in recharge for the better part of an entire cycle. That fact told him that Cobalt had spiked his Energon the orn before. Choosing to ignore it for the time being, Ratchet slipped beneath the warming spray and allowed the solvent to wash over his white and red plating.

_'Sir, Wheeljack has been showing signs of coming out of stasis. He'll be awake in a few breems.'_

_'I'll be there in a two breems, Cobalt and do me a favour. Don't ever spike my Energon again.'_ He growled before cutting the comm. before Cobalt could respond. He scrubbed at his armour to get it to its pristine white shimmer in hopes of restoring his reputation as the CMO of the largest hospital in Iacon. It was a prestigious position and he was proud to be in that position just as he knew Wheeljack was the head of the Engineering department. Sighing as he pressed an absorbent towel across his armour, another of his twin's inventions, to dry off the excess solvent.

When he finally got out of his quarters he politely greeted some of the staff that passed him, his pedesteps hurried as he headed for a private ward that his brother had been taken to after his systems had stabilized. Closing the door behind him with a burst of data and locking it from curious mech's, Ratchet headed over to his beloved brother. His cherry red servos tracing over the dips and planes of his twin's face. Triggering the hidden release for that infernal blast mask before curious fingers dipped against smooth and pliable lip plates. He marvelled at the contours of Wheeljack's faceplates. They were almost identical to his, it was the only time mechs would wonder if they were related but Wheeljack kept his features so well hidden that many didn't know of their origins. Many suspected their sparkbond but never that they were split spark twins.

"Ratchet? Are you alright?" Ratchet jumped, his fingers about to be pulled away in his fright but Wheeljack's servo caught his and squeezed their fingers together before twining their fingers in a show of comforted intimacy. Wheeljack smiled at his beloved, audial fins flashing a bright blue in contentment.

"You're asking me you fragger! You nearly died Wheeljack! I almost died with you!" Ratchet yelled suddenly, his fear pushing through their bond but before he could protest his smaller frame was jerked forward and with amazing strength for someone who nearly died a few cycles ago. Ratchet's frame was pulled onto the berth and up onto Wheeljack so that their chassis were resting together side by side, their faceplates precariously close to sharing a kiss before Ratchet realized just what had happened.

An almost silent mewl escaped his vocalizer at the touch, his spark was pulsing wildly in his chamber.

"'Jack! Please you're injured, almost died. Don't do something so reckless!" Ratchet cried frantically but was silenced by a kiss to his lip plates. A sly glossa pressed into his mouth in a brief but intimate kiss. Ratchet couldn't resist and melted against his brother's form, strong arms rested against his back struts in a gesture meant to calm and reassure that he was alright.

"I'll rest if you stay, Sweetspark but we you need rest as well. I can feel your straining systems." Ratchet sighed, his spark finally relaxing a bit now that his brother was alright and out of the danger of being almost dead. The gentle thrum of Wheeljack's spark chamber against his own soon had Ratchet a strutless mass of contentment, his engine was even purring lightly.

"Recharge Sweetspark." Ratchet nodded and despite his earlier recharge he slipped away, comforted that his memories wouldn't be as traumatizing as the last memory flux. A kiss to his grey chevron encouraged the last of his consciousness to fade from his processor.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this prologue then please don't hesitate to leave me a review and a rating, I would very much appreciate it. Thanks again for giving it a chance.<p>

Yours truly

DF


	2. Chapter 2

I wish to thank my reviewers. I'm so glad you liked it! I love this pairing and like I said this idea of having as both split spark twins and lovers has been drifting around in my head for a very long time and I'm glad I finally set out to read it. This chapter is the beginning of their past and how they grew up. I'm warning now there is a fluff warning and a bit of angst in the end. The real angst starts next chapter; so please enjoy this fluffiness.

_Units:_

Astrosecond - 0.05 seconds

Nanoklik - 1 second

Klik - 1 minute

Breem - 8 minutes

Joor - 1 Hour

Cycle 18 Hours

Orn - Day

Metacycle - 6 years

Vorn - 83 years

Stellar Cycle - 83 Vorns

"..." Talking

**"..."** Comm. line

_Thoughts_ or_ Emphasis_ on a word/ memory recall or disjointed thoughts

~...~ Medical Hardline/Sparkling Talk (only this chapter)

_**::Lovers::**_ Spark Bond/Twin bond

'...' Private comm.

All that aside my Duckies, I have a little surprise!

The drawing that goes with this chapter can be found here! Just remember to remove the spaces:

http: / ratchets- sparkling. deviantart .com / # / d4vbiqy

Please enjoy the chapter and illustration and leave me a review if you really enjoy it:

* * *

><p><em><span>823 Stellar Cycles into the Past:<span>_

Newly born sparkling twins clung to their Carrier's blue and red frame in search of comfort and strengthening their Carrier-Sparkling bond. There was no Sire present and the few Medics still fluttering around in the graveyard shift wondered if it one of those cases where the Carrier had been violated and sparked or if the Sire had simply left. Leaving the responsibility of raising two sparklings whilst rarely being out of his own mechling frame as well; their sparks went out for the junior medic Redcross ― one of their own in a situation such as that was one they would never wish upon one so young. Yet, his spark was gentle and caring in nature and that was all that mattered, no matter the life that was ahead for the twins, they all knew that Redcross would look after them and love them with his entire spark.

In Kaon seeing such things as single creators weren't as uncommon and morally inept as they were in cities like Praxus and Iacon; sometimes those little sparklings were the result of rape as well...

The Medic, Lightgash, made a quick check over the recharging forms. A sense of awe gripping his processor and spark at the sight of the twins nestled against their Carrier's spark chamber. He had been online for many ceaseless stellar cycles, been a Medic for even longer ― he thought wryly. This was only the second time he had ever come across split spark twins. It was a very rare phenomenon that a single sparklet would split into two several orns before the separating process and protoform transfer. And the Carrier having carried two protoforms was even more astounding. Those two were the little miracles that the Kaon Hospital had needed to lift their spirits after vorns of depression and gang related injuries, gladiator pit left-overs and outright assaults on potential theft victims. Their morgue was filled to capacity and it was rare to see a Primus given miracle like this in a place that was worse than the Pit itself.

A small smile tugged at Lightgash's lip components; a little display of the relief he felt that there was still something so beautiful in this life. Those two forms, one nearly completely white with the markings of red already displayed the innocence, intelligence and gentle demeanour that would one orn end up as a brilliant Medic. That was little Ratchet as he remembered. The other, the aged medic was sure, would be just as brilliant as his brother. A light blue chevron ― matching the blue on his carrier's frame ― was strong and proud. The grey, red and green made for a colourful sparkling that would most likely have the optimism to rival his paint scheme and the intense will to protect and never give up. The little bit of grey and green was most likely a tinge from the Sire but the colours did not give the medic any clue as to who could have sired these two little miracles. Either way both Ratchet and Wheeljack were beautiful and their sparks were so pure that Lightgash knew not even Kaon could corrupt their innocence and purity.

Folding his black servos in front of him; he continued to look onto the scene with intense optics. Managing to completely ignore the rush of the hospital behind him was an easy task with those two spread before him. Dark blue, almost purple, optics took in the scene with hidden amusement and complete awe.

The youngest twin began shifting in his recharge, tiny red servos seeking out _something_ to hold onto before the soft wailing began. Large coolant tears of blue poured from light blue optics ― they were so light they were almost completely white as Primus' had rumoured to be in the Holy Relics. The little vocalizer was now spitting a bit of static and little clicks and warbles of distress, a sound that was often associated with new sparklings. The sounds echoed pleasantly into the empty Maternity Ward. Tiny fingers scrabbling across his Carrier's frame for purchase until the little sparkling managed to clamber onto the softly rising and falling chest of his Carrier. Little audios pressed against the spark chamber but even then the wailing didn't stop.

Another pair of blue optics, these ones a bit darker than his brother's, cycled on several astroseconds after his twin's ― danced around the room curiously. Taking as much as his tiny processor would allow. Tiny audial receivers picked up the distressed sound of his twin's crying. Blue optics sought out where the sound was coming from with confusion before he clumsily reached forward. A delicate grey servo grasping a cherry red one that was even smaller than his own. Little Wheeljack was already a very curious little mech. Lightgash felt his spark stutter in his spark chamber when he saw the oldest pull his brother towards him. The youngest slid off of his Carrier's spark chamber dangerously and for a moment the old Medic was worried Ratchet was going to fall on top of his brother before they both crashed to the ground. Cursing that he hadn't placed them in railed berths ― Lightgash breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Wheeljack scoot backwards to make space for his twin right next to him before the inevitable could happen.

Two pairs of sparkling optics stared at one another for a moment in fear before Ratchet's crying subsided; he was in his brother's arms now and felt safe.

The Medic cooed at the sight; his spark melting in his chest. The grey sparkling clung to his brother possessively, two pairs of optics both shuttering as their systems calmed from the induced stress and forced them into recharge. A few kliks later the twins were deep in recharge, little Ratchet scooting closer to the warmth of his brother. Tiny lip plates parted to take the tip of a light blue chevron into a small mouth before the white and red twin suckled at the proud point happily. The Medic chuckled when Wheeljack's tiny engine rumbled to life in an enjoyed purr. Unconsciously the older twin pressed into the touch, his helm nuzzling the mouth curled around his sensitive chevron.

Smiling indulgently at the adorable sparklings; he saved a recording of the moment for when he was really old and dying. He wouldn't want to forget the happy little scene he had just witnessed. A call of his name over the internal comm. system had him turning his back on the small family reluctantly. Allowing the door to hiss closed behind him with disappointment as he was informed the Emergency Ward was already overflowing with the victims of the newest gang war.

The small happiness of seeing split spark twins interact barely an orn after their birth was a treasure he would never forget. Even when the weariness of the world sagged his shoulder plates once more. The image of little Ratchet sucking on his brother's chevron would forever be burned into his optics...

0oooo00oooo0

The twins sat on the floor of the small home that belonged to their Carrier; the soft, pliable memory metal on the floor was their play surface since they were out of their first sparkling frames. They were still young, just over 5 stellar cycles old. Their third and last sparkling frames had settled only a vorn ago and now the twins were playing with the Cybertronian toys their Carrier had bought for them. Soon they would be entering their youngling upgrades.

Ratchet was sitting in the middle of their play mat with Wheeljack babbling loudly next to him, his curious light blue optics taking in the blocks nestled in his brother's hand. Ratchet's servo was clutched tightly around an Energon cube toy made from a soft, fluffy like metal that was pliable in his servos ― it was almost like the material of their berth coverings. His processor wandered as his jumbled thoughts wracked through his tiny body, as a distraction he sucked on the corner of the soft toy, his sudden hunger brought to the forefront of his processor. He wanted to taste some of the sweet Energon that his Carrier always made for them. A shiver swept across his tiny frame. Walking forward unsteadily as a distraction from his grinding fuel tanks, a series of clicks, whines, warbles and bursts of static left his yet to be calibrated vocalizer in a rush as he tried to talk to his brother. Sparkling talk was plentiful between them as their smaller processors sorted rapidly through new information they received everyday but it wasn't the only ways of communication between them. Still suckling on the Energon cube plush he started chewing it in earnest to his exploding hunger, his brother's servos we're sweeping across the room in search of a block he was using to build a tower as he stumbled over to the spotted piece.

_**::Hungry, 'Jack.::**_ Their internal spark bond flared with his whine ― coolant tears started pooling in his optics as he could no longer keep that terrible feeling from spreading across his internal systems. Ratchet reached out for his brother desperately, his red servo not holding onto his favourite toy reached out to grasp at his brother's pede when he prowled past him. Wheeljack stilled in his frantic search and understood. His servo reaching down to grab at Ratchet's in a show of understanding and comfort. Abandoning his search for his last needed part to finish his tower, he rested their helms together. Pulling Ratchet with him when he opted to lie down on the soft metal of the play area. Wheeljack pulled his brother as close to him as possible in order to soothe both their building distress. They hadn't eaten anything since their first cube and that was joors ago.

_**::I too, Ratch. Carrier be back soon?::**_ He sent a query, gratefully accepting the other end of his brother's plush toy as it was offered to him. Wheeljack knew that Ratchet didn't like sharing his favourite toy and when Carrier or one of Carrier's friend's asked for the toy or to hold Ratchet the youngest of the two would get shy, optics fixed on his pedes before stowing away his favourite toy in subspace where no one would get it. Ratchet only shared his toy with Wheeljack and when they were in distress from lack of Energon or going for long joors without their Carrier, Wheeljack found himself taking as much comfort as Ratchet in suckling the other end of the toy. It made him forget his roiling tanks and terror of their Carrier being away so long.

_**::Carrier hurt?::**_ Came Ratchet's timid voice and Wheeljack frowned, his glossa swiping across the end of the fake Energon cube as his denta began nibbling in earnest. He squeezed Ratchet's servo in comfort, both of them simultaneously searching for the bond that connected them to the only mech they loved unconditionally besides each other. There was flicker of response to their query with a soothing touch and great concern.

_**::Carrier come now.::**_ Wheeljack assured, he was babbling around the end of the toy merrily to cheer up Ratchet. Ratchet soon began talking to him too; only they knew what they were saying. Only they understood what the other meant with those scrambled warbles and clicks. Two breems later when the door to the house hissed open, small sparks danced happily at the presence that entered. The smell of the building electrical storm outside was a new scent for their processors to discern and separate before filing away as new knowledge. Two pairs of light blue optics looking up pleadingly at their Carrier when he hurried into the room where they played. They were both scooped up against a warm chassis. Their only known creator crooning over them softly and they relaxed into the offered comfort. Ratchet began clicking and pressing further into his Carrier. His apparent hunger didn't want to be satisfied with love as a substitute.

Wheeljack tugged at his Carrier's arm to gather his attention.

~Ratchet be hungry;~ he babbled to his Carrier; his own coolant tears pooling in his optics in concern and frustration. His grey servo had yet to let go of Ratchet's cherry red one. He was afraid that if he let go then Ratchet would start crying and wailing more and Wheeljack _hated_ it when Ratchet cried. He loved his little brother with his entire spark and seeing him in so much distress caused Wheeljack's spark to feel his brother's pain and fear as well.

"Hush my little Sparklings, my precious Sparklings." Redcross crooned softly, his pedes quickly taking him into the small sectioned off kitchen to gather the Sparkling sized cubes of Energon before filling them with Sparkling grade Energon from the dispenser. Balancing Ratchet on his hip struts to keep the more vocal of the two from falling, he placed Wheeljack on the counter so that he wasn't far away. Pressing the smoothed edge of the cube into small mouth plates Redcross began feeding his youngest, arranging Ratchet's servos over the small cube to encourage him to hold it himself. Redcross then set through the motions of prepping Wheeljack's cube as well. Praising his sparklings as they managed to hold the Energon cubes themselves and drank most of their fill whilst not spilling too much.

Soothing fingers rubbed across identical chevrons, only different colours, to reassure the two of them that their Carrier was back now and they hadn't been abandoned.

"Wash racks my lovelies! You've made quite the mess of yourselves."

_**::Carrier talking 'bout something 'Jack?:**_: Ratchet mumbled through their link lazily now that his fuel tanks had settled again he was content and ready to fall into recharge. Wheeljack nodded to his brother's question, his chevron scraping against his creator's platting in search of a better spot to fall into recharge.

_**::It be washing time Ratchet...::**_

* * *

><p><em><span>19 Stellar Cycles Later:<span>_

"Ratchet? You really don't like solvent do you?" Ratchet's carrier mumbled to the white and red youngling and Ratchet frowned up at Redcross. A pout pulling at his lip components. He didn't like the wash racks _at all_. The feeling of solvent sliding beneath his plating and armour to tease wires and sensitive cables that shouldn't be touched made him squirm at every drop. It felt strange and now matter how he tried to ignore the feeling it just never stopped feeling as if the solvent was violating his inner parts. A whine spilled from his vocalizer as a polishing cloth swept over his frame. His newly upgraded second youngling frame now shining an iridescent white just as his red accents sparkled in a metallic sheen from all the wax on his plating. He gave one last shudder as a droplet of solvent trickled down his plating before being swiped away by his Carrier with a waxing cloth.

"Don't like it, feel's funny." Ratchet whined, ignoring Wheeljack's laughter in the background with a loud 'humph'. He forgot the uncomfortable sensations when a kiss was pressed to his glimmering chevron. His Carrier's chuckle carried into the morning air at his admission.

"Well, my lovely Ratch one orn you'll learn to enjoy it though. " Ratchet scoffed at the admittance but didn't argue anymore. "Now let's get you two to Youngling Care. Carrier has to work today." Ratchet nodded and hopped from the raised dais in the wash racks to the ground. His pedes hit the ground with a muffled thud. He smiled at Wheeljack, their servos twining together as they walked side by side ― their carrier not far behind them. The ten klik drive towards their school was spent playing in the back of their Carrier's transformed form. Their Carrier's interior was soft and pliable under their fingers as they played, they hardly got admonished for that as they were always gentle. His Alt mode was a small medical transport vehicle but even then there was a lot of space for both of them to play around in for long trips.

"Hey you two, settle down. We're almost there." Both Ratchet and Wheeljack stilled their playful fighting and sat still, servos twining together as smiled adorned their faceplates. They were happy to get back to their studies after the six orn break, Ratchet hoped that the Medic Red Siren would visit their class again - the younger of the two enjoyed talking to the Medic but he didn't always come by. When they got out of the back they both waited for their Carrier to transform, each of his servos taking one of their own before they were tugged towards the large building. The Youngling and Sparkling Care Centre of Kaon was in the upper parts of town and right next to the Enforcer's building too, it was a good place for Younglings and Sparklings to be safe from harm.

"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble?" Redcross warned and when both of them nodded he placed a kiss on each of their chevrons, the chevrons they had inherited from their Sire, and waved a final goodbye before disappearing towards the hospital for his shift.

Ratchet and Wheeljack waved at their Carrier before rushing into the large care centre. Their first class that day was with a large mech that was once in the Enforcers and both Ratchet and Wheeljack enjoyed staying together and out of trouble so they chose to sit in a corner, their datapads already out and their processors trained on the upcoming lesson. Several joors later and several breems into their lecture about Cybertronian culture and proper etiquette ― Ratchet felt Wheeljack become more restless. A strange blossoming in his spark erupting from within him. He frowned but pushed it aside, only to find that Wheeljack wasn't calming his restless movements.

_**::What is it 'Jack?::**_ Ratchet implored, his fingers curling tighter around a styllis. For all intense purposes it looked like he was still paying attention to the lecture but instead he was conversing with his twin secretly. The only indication that he was conversing with Wheeljack was his slightly dimmed optics glancing sideways at his brother's form.

_**::It feels weird Ratch, almost like Carrier...::**_ Wheeljack trailed off, but Ratchet understood. Both of their optics now trained on the mech standing at the doorway to the classroom. Ratchet, feeling the surprise and apprehension didn't turn away from that intense gaze that they now found themselves on the receiving end of. The figure was leaning against the doorframe casually and looked like he was just staring at the class but the twins caught the harsh blue optics; they were boring into them. Ratchet gave an involuntary shudder and immediately scooted closer to Wheeljack. Giving up the pretence of working, their free servos twined together in search of comfort from one another. However, before their teacher could see the mech; the large green and grey figure disappeared from view. Both of them felt the tug at their sparks but ignored it when Energon Break was called. It wouldn't do to dwell on it now.

Ratchet had to hold onto his brother's servo tightly when the older of the two took off to the playroom at great speed. Ratchet sighed, they did this everyday spent at the Youngling Centre, even when the other younglings knew by now that the building corner was theirs. Now that their lectures was over for the day they could enjoy themselves until their Carrier came to fetch them. Wheeljack almost immediately rushed over to the empty building area, his servo digging in the large box as he searched for parts. Ratchet stood aside awaiting instructions. His own servos curling around a wrench playfully, he liked this wrench it was his favourite. Ratchet was also aware that once Wheeljack was in a trance like state then he would end up helping anyways; there was no getting out of it.

Taking the parts that Wheeljack handed him, Ratchet sat in the middle of the play mat and did as his brother instructed. Fitting pieces together with care and gentle servos; his wench making his work easier and also kept Wheeljack's newest invention from falling apart or worse. Ratchet winced at the memory of his brother's first explosion. It have been two Stellar Cycles ago when Wheeljack had taken apart one of their Carrier's many holoprojectors and tried to build something else. The scorch marks on his chassis and chevron had taken orns to polish off. Luckily neither o f them had been injured. So when Wheeljack started inventing things then Ratchet tried to stay as far away as possible.

_**::Ratch? Who was that?:**_: Ratchet stilled in his work, his optics now trained on Wheeljack.

"Don't know 'Jack. Maybe we can ask Carrier later?" Ratchet replied calmly, his servos never stopping in its work. He had a nearly perfectly assembled a crude version of a working arm. His shrug showed his own confusion but nonchalant brush off. He didn't know exactly who and what that mech was but he didn't like him. They way they were glared at had made Ratchet very uncomfortable and made him feel very vulnerable; more so than what was normal. The sounds of the other younglings running around and getting into mischief was ignored by the split spark twins whilst they were engrossed in their building. They shared a secret smile and dismissed their concerns for the moment.

"Okay little ones, gather around! We're going to the library this orn to take out datapads for you to read!" Ratchet stilled at the caretaker's shout. His attention now solely focused on the caretaker that moved about the room and gathered those who were interested in going. Ratchet could barely keep his anticipation from spilling over into their twin bond. Wheeljack smiled at his brother, offering a servo as they followed behind the caretaker.

"Stay close lovelies! It's a few klik walk." Ratchet was bouncing on his pedes. He loved reading and maybe now he could get a few datapads on medical information. He wanted to learn more, to study and become the best Medic that ever graced Cybertron. It was strange but that was all the his spark wanted and eve Wheeljack had said that his spark was also like that when he invented things or studied how things were put together.

_**::Relax Ratch! I'm sure you can take out as many datapads as you want.::**_ Wheeljack purred over their bond and Ratchet glared at his twin but didn't protest. Their pedesteps quick as they followed their caretaker into the cityscape. Excited babbling being exchanged between him and Wheeljack as they rarely paid attention to the other's around them. They existed in their own little world.

0oooo00oooo0

Ratchet smiled happily at the librarian, his stack of six datapads resting in his left servo. He had to stand on the tip of his pedes to be able to place them on the desk. The librarian looked at him with a hidden smile.

"Hello there little one. You don't choose light reading do you?" The mech noted and Ratchet nodded. He was itching to start reading them. He had gotten four datapads from the Health section and the other two were youngling datapads on Medic. The raised optic ridge he got for his selection made the youngest of the split spark twins frown but when the librarian nodded to him and began scanning the datapads he smiled happily again.

"I can see we're going to have a good Medic on our servos in a few Stellar Cycles." Ratchet beamed at the praise, his happiness sent though his bond to his brother who answered with a brush of contentment on his own. "Tell you what little Ratchet; I'll let you keep them for twenty orns. Look after them and tell me if you enjoyed them when you bring them back." Ratchet nodded happily as he swept out of the library towards the Energon Goodie Stand that the rest of the class had gathered at. His datapads now in his subspace and out of the way of potential danger.

Ratchet immediately stopped next to Wheeljack, his brother's subspace also filled with datapads on engineering.

_**::Want some Ratch?::**_ Wheeljack's voice noted and Ratchet smiled at the sweet confectionary he was offered. There was no need for an answer as he leaned forward and took a bite out of the sweet his brother offered him. Blue optics alight with pleasure and happiness; for Ratchet and Wheeljack this felt like a very good day. Nothing had gone wrong, no older younglings picking on them for being strange, a visit to the library where they could further their interests and now good sweets for a change. That all changed though when one of the caretakers pulled them aside from the rest of the group before they reached the Care Centre.

"Wheeljack, Ratchet. I got a comm. from your Carrier earlier today and he said he will be very late in working and I'll be taking you home in his stead. Redcross was called in for a surgery and it won't be over for a long while still." Ratchet nodded, his servo unconsciously curling tighter around his brother's. They finished the last of their Energon goodie between them with joy and then only did they start fighting in concern. Carrier never really stayed long after work was over and they were usually afraid to be left alone for long periods of time. The walk back towards their home took twice as long as their morning drive did but neither Wheeljack nor Ratchet cared. They liked the sights and the sounds of the city, especially when it was still quiet and devoid of the dangerous night time mechs.

"There you go;" The Youngling Caretaker pressed the combination into the lock and the door to their home swished open. "You haven't learned about using your comm.'s yet but I know you two are smart. If you need anything please call me or anyone you know for help." They both nodded, suddenly solemn that they would be alone again. It was times like these that Ratchet and Wheeljack become closer than they were normally. Their outing to the library had taken most of the day and now it was early evening.

Wheeljack pulled a small chair over to the door panel and clambered on top to make sure the door was locked securely whilst Ratchet went into the kitchen to get their cubes of Energon. It wasn't the first time they had started the night without their Carrier but it would be the first time without being with their Carrier for such a long time. After their evening ration both Ratchet and Wheeljack headed towards their shared room. Settling on their berth the both of them pulled out their new collection of library datapads and set about reading to their contentment.

Wheeljack didn't protest when Ratchet curled into his side, he did squirm however when their chevrons were pressed together and rubbed enticingly every time Ratchet moved his head to read the next sentence. Yet, the elder of the twins didn't have the heart to tell his brother to stop. He liked the feeling of Ratchet's warm chassis purring against his own. In fact it made his audial fins flash a deep blue in contentment but the warring between embarrassment made them flicker pink as well. Luckily Ratchet was too engrossed in reading that he didn't even lift his head to look up.

The comfort that spread through them was welcoming and soon they drifted into recharge. Youthful faceplates illuminated in the soft blue glow of their datapads whilst their bodies sought out more comfort from each other. The nature of spark split twins was strange in the fact that the twins only ever found comfort in themselves and their creators; it was almost a given that all spark split twins would become bondmates in the end. Becoming both the siblings, lovers and eventually eternal brothers. No matter what society dictated, spark split twins were always each other's intendeds.

"Ratch? 'Jack?" A soft voice drifted through the home and both Wheeljack and Ratchet jerked awake, stumbling from their berths they blindly ran towards the sound of the voice.

"Carrier!" They shouted simultaneously. Their running pedesteps rang out against the thin walls of their home as both Wheeljack and Ratchet crashed into their Carrier. Their frames still small so that they only reached the top of his knee joints; it didn't matter though. They clung on for all that it was worth even when their internal chronometers told them that it was way past their recharge time. Both purred at the feeling of gentle fingers brushing against their helms in greeting. They were so absorbed in the presence of their Carrier that they never noticed the other presence just a few steps behind Redcross.

Redcross smiled at his beloveds and steered them towards the living room and pressed them onto the large couch. When he took a seat both of them curled into his side but before they could fall into recharge he pinched their chevrons to keep them awake.

"Carrier!" Ratchet whined at the tiny sting of pain, a put pulling at his lips but before he could voice his query he stilled at the presence now stalking closer to them. Fear lashed through their bond and both Wheeljack and Ratchet felt their tiny world tilt.

"Ratchet? Wheeljack? This is your Sire, Wiper." Both of them froze, their tiny spark dancing in their casings but whether it was from fear or excitement neither one of them could tell.

"Hello my little Creations."

* * *

><p>Ratchet whimpered, his tiny servo rubbing at the slight dent in his chevron where his Sire had pinched him too hard when his Carrier hadn't been looking. It hurt, Primus it <em>hurt<em>! His chevron was the most sensitive part of his whole body except his spark and interface panels. He supposed they were lucky that they hadn't inherited their Sire's Praxian frame completely otherwise they would have had doorwings. According to the datapad on frame anatomy it was the most sensitive part of a Praxian and could easily be used as a weapon against one.

He couldn't understand it, coolant tears pooled in his optics, they had finally met their Sire. Now they had two Creators, a normal family but...Why did he feel so pained and so afraid when he looked into his Sire's optics? Another whimper passed his vocalizer without his knowledge. When arms wound around his waist and pulled him down onto their berth Ratchet didn't protest. He fell next to Wheeljack, only truly relaxing when gentle servos pulled his own servo from his chevron and showered the bruised area with gentle kisses and shushing noises.

_**::Hush Ratchy, you'll be fine. The pain will be gone tomorrow.::**_ Ratchet nodded against his brother's kisses, a hitch in his intakes when he felt Wheeljack's own fear sweep across their bond.

_**::Are we in trouble 'Jack?::**_ Ratchet asked tentatively; his frame had yet to stop shaking. They had been sent to their room when Redcross had started yelling at their Sire. It was now eerily quiet after the front door had hissed shut a few kliks ago.

_**::We've done nothing wrong Ratch. We just need to be careful around Sire.::**_ Both twins nodded; that night they had realized that not all Carriers and Sires were as nice as Redcross. It was a harsh reality they had yet to truly experience but Ratchet and Wheeljack knew when they were not wanted, knew when they were unwelcome. Strangely though they didn't protest when their Sire had expressed an interest in getting to know them as he had put it. They were just naturally weary and perhaps a bit too easy to trust.

_**::Sleep now Ratchet, tomorrow might be a long day.::**_ Once again neither protested, merely curled further together, Wheeljack's gentle touches on Ratchet's chevron never stopping as smooth lip plated pressed kisses there before suckling the tip into his mouth. Ratchet shuddered, the warm wet heat against his chevron felt warm and soothed the deep ache of the dent and he relaxed further. Dropping off into recharge not long after, Wheeljack not far behind him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please rate my fluffiness for this chapter out of 10; I would like to know how I did. It's been a while since I've written sparkling interaction. Thanks again my Duckies!<p>

I'll see you next chapter; please don't forget to review! I would really appreciate it!

Love

DF


End file.
